McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: The Trial of the Century
"McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: The Trial of the Century" is the seventh episode of the eleventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Old grievances bubble to the surface when The Lawyer agrees to sue Bill Ponderosa on behalf of the Liam McPoyle and his lost eye. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Lance Barber as Bill Ponderosa * Dakota Buchanan as Bobby Ponderosa * Andrew Friedman as Jack Kelly * Jim Ortlieb as Belka Maier * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Thesy Surface as Margaret McPoyle * Brian Unger as The Lawyer *Reginald VelJohnson as Judge Melvoy * Sean Whalen as Lion McPoyle * Guillermo del Toro as Pappy McPoyle * Chris Jai Alex as Bailiff Uncredited * Gary Sievers as Keith McPoyle Trivia *The episode focused on the aftermath of the events from "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre". * This is the first time that the gang actually defeats The Lawyer in the series, and brutally at that. Not only did he lose the case, but he was disfigured in the process. * Despite being a trial on behalf of Liam McPoyle, neither Liam nor his brother Ryan McPoyle appear in this episode. This episode does, however, bring back many of the McPoyle clan, namely Margaret and Pappy, last seen in "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre". The reason Ryan and Liam did not appear is presumably because their actors were not available at the time. * Charlie wears his "bird law" outfit in this episode. * Frank calls The Lawyer a Jew once again, and claims it's a compliment, even though in "Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo", he says one of the games he'd play as a kid was "Kick The Jew". * Bobby Ponderosa, previously seen in Season 10's "Mac Kills His Dad" returns in this episode selling cocaine to his dad. * The Lawyer made his first appearance since Season 8's "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution". * We first saw Maureen's human-to-feline transition in he Season 10 episode "Mac Kills His Dad." * The case at the end of the episode is a call-back to Season 10's "Charlie Work." * Frank testified "I snuck Ryan up in the trunk of my car", but it was in the trunk of Dee's car. * Doyle McPoyle from Season 3's "The Gang Gets Invincible" is revealed to have opened a business called "Doyle McPoyle's Trappings and Fur". * Mac has once again banged Margaret McPoyle, after their first affair in "Who Got Dee Pregnant?" * A slight inconsistency with Margaret occurs once again; in this episode it only seems to be that she's mute (and revealed that this is because Royal McPoyle took out her vocal chords), while in some previous episodes she's referred to as a deaf-mute. It's possible that she was born deaf, and recently learned to read lips, however. * Uncle Jack's weird obsession over the size of his hands (which we first saw in "Dennis Gets Divorced") has progressed to the point that he is now wearing fake hands. In the season 12 episode "Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy", Mac and Charlie see him at Charlie's mom's house not wearing them, and he apologizes for not having his hands on, suggesting that he now wears them constantly when he is in public. * The episode contains a tribute to Alfred Hitchcock. Namely, Royal McPoyle attacking the Lawyer is a reference to "The Birds" and the music heard during Charlie's questioning of Pappy McPoyle is "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod, theme to the television series "Alfred Hitchcock Presents". Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Friday Category:Episodes at 7:54 am Category:Bottle Episodes